pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Aubrey Posen
Aubrey Posen is a main character in Pitch Perfect and a supporting character in Pitch Perfect 2. She was the uptight and traditionalist co-leader of The Barden Bellas who is notorious for vomiting whenever she's under pressure. In the sequel, she now runs the Lodge at Fallen Leaves, a retreat camp. She is portrayed by actress Anna Camp. Biography First film = Pitch Perfect Aubrey and Chloe are the juniors who are about to be the next leaders of the Bellas, much to their senior leader's (Alice) dismay. During her solo, she vomitted, something that leads to their loss and humiliation. The next year, a now senior Aubrey and Chloe struggles to recruit new members for the now disgraced Bellas. Eventually, some of the freshmen auditions. Her controlling nature starts to be shown when she tells everyone should stick to the Bellas traditions by using the old songs The Bellas has been singing for years and kick out the girls who had sex with The Treblemakers members, in disgrace. She also rejects the suggestions and advice from everyone, including Beca, believing in her own that sticking to the traditions are going to bring the Bellas to victory. She also pushes everyone as hard as she pushes herself in things such as choreography and cardio. During regionals, she happily performs with the regular Bellas setlist, until Fat Amy performs the last song with full craziness, much to her fears. She kindly reminds her that next time she should stick to the original plans. Later at semi-finals, Beca, realizing that the audience are bored, mix a different song to their setlist. The furious and unbelieving Aubrey then scolds Beca and exposes her knowledge of Beca and Jesse's budding relationship and is about to kick Beca before she quits by herself. The Bellas lost anyway. During spring break, where the Bellas has splitting up following the loss, She is informed that the Bellas are back in the competition after one of the competitor has been disqualified. Aubrey becomes increasingly controlling during their comeback rehearsal, in which the Bellas are not excited to exercise due to her being over critical to everyone, including her co-leader and best friend Chloe. Chloe, sick of her dominance, stands up for herself, to the point where Aubrey vomits due to her stress and anger. After she did, the club becomes a total mess where everyone is attacking each other. When Beca comes back and apologize, she is reluctant at first, but later relents, and eventually give Beca the chance to show her what she got. Aubrey later performs with the now new and improved Bellas with the brand new setlist, which impresses the commentators, audience and the judges. She hugs with Beca after the performance. Later, it is revealed that the Bellas won the 2012 ICCA finals in the next year where the audition is held in the fall. |-|Second film = 'Pitch Perfect 2' When The Bellas lost their harmony and sound, Chloe decided to bring the group to a retreat. There, The Bellas are greeted with Aubrey, who is now running the Lodge at Fallen Leaves. She greets the newest member of the Bellas, Emily. She instructs the Bellas to do the outbonds, showing her controlling attitude again. She tells Fat Amy that they will not sleep in a lodge or guest house, but instead a tent. During the campfire night, she tells everyone that she never thought that she would run the lodge after graduating. She listens to the Bellas plans after they graduate, and she sings a toned down rendition of Cups with the girls. She tells them that her job is done when they finally regain their sound. She last appears in the Worlds Competition when the Barden Bellas performs Emily's original song "Flashlight" as the final song from their setlist. She is harmonizing in the back with every former Bellas, including her former captain Alice and Emily's mother, Katherine Junk. |-|Third film= 'Pitch Perfect 3' Personality After suffering an embarrassing incident during the 2011 ICCA finals, Aubrey resolves to win next year's championship. Because of this resolve, Aubrey wants everything done her way. She often clashes with Beca and berates the rest of the Bellas, often blaming Beca for the group's (actually Aubrey's) failures and shortcomings. Aubrey speedily becomes intensely obsessed with winning the next ICCA final with exactly the same montage as the one she had screwed up, possibly becuase of a misplaced/misinterpreted sense of retribution. However, this obsession bites into her so deep that, when regarding or discussing the stakes and needed precautions, she becomes childishly melodramatic and viciously controlling. Aubrey is a functioning neurotic in this sense, and suffers from intense stress-control issues which surface tearfully throughout the first film, especially when she feels that her singing group is not good enough to win the finals. This leads her to becoming extremely pessimistic, temperamental and critical of others for no normally-determinable reason. She is evidently stubborn, refusing to believe that their unchanging, bland choreography and setlist are boring the audience and the judges, instead choosing to pin the blame on anyone who tries to change anything, most notably Beca. It is indirectly revealed that her father's teaching methods actually creates Aubrey's uptightness. Aubrey is also stubborn, to an extent – even when she is at fault, she (at first) refuses to accept responsibility. She eventually defeats her pride by handing over leadership to Beca before the finals, whose changes to the group eventually win them the 2012 ICCAs. She is also known to vomit when stressed or under too much pressure. Appearance Aubrey has soft smile on her face and blonde wavy hair which stops at her shoulder, a little bit longer than that. She has blue eyes and a white skin. Although not the tallest of the Bellas, she came in second behind Stacie, altough not anymore since Emily joined and she graduated. Out of her Bellas uniform, she wear nice dresses and clothes. Relationships 'Major Relationships' Chloe Beale Relationship status: Best Friends, formerly Co-leaders Chloe is Aubrey's bestfriend. They joined the Bellas prior to the film's beginning. When Aubrey vomits during her solo at the 2011 ICCA, the Bellas were disgraced. In the next year, they are struggling to recruit new members due to the group's humiliation. They, however, manage to find new members. Now leading the group, Aubrey is more uptight and insists that The Bellas use the same setlist they've been using for years. Even though they are co-leads, due to Aubrey's uptightness, Chloe seems to fade out as a leader, as example when Chloe tries to speak when Aubrey is angry with Beca, Beca says that Chloe doesn't have to pretend like she has a sound in the group before exiting the group. Chloe is finally had enough with Aubrey when she starts to control and being critical to everyone. Chloe is angry and turns everyone against Aubrey while sparking a riot. The mess calms down when Beca came again. Though Aubrey's attitude towards Chloe most of the time undermines Chloe, she seems to care a lot about her bff. When Chloe announce that she has nodes, Aubrey is the one who quickly comforts her. In the second film, it is revealed that while Aubrey graduated, Chloe did not, as she purposely failed her exams in order to stay with the Bellas. They are shown to keep in touch with each other in the film's four years gap as Chloe contacted Aubrey to reserve her retreat place for the Bellas. She is either delighted or just simply smiling when Chloe and Beca are feuding there, since Chloe seems to inherit Aubrey's old personality as the overly commited Bella. Beca Mitchell Relationship status: Friends, formerly enemies From the start, Aubrey shows a dislike towards Beca. Her skeptical attitude to Beca later became strong as Beca openly defy her little warnings. As the film progresses, Aubrey and Beca's tension grows which reach its climax when Beca, who realizes that the audience are bored with their setlist, spontanously changes the setlist. After the performance, Aubrey confronts her and everyone is too afraid of Aubrey to stand up for Beca. Beca, felt unappreciated, left the group. When the group goes into a chaos during a comeback rehearsal, Beca came to apologize and requested that she rejoin the Bellas. Aubrey, hesitant at first, has a change of heart and then reveals to everyone why she is so uptight. With her newfound trust in Beca, she gave her a chance to lead the group, which leads them to their success at the 2012 ICCA, finally achieving her dream to redeem herself before she graduates. They meet again in the second film when The Bellas go to Aubrey's retreat place. 'Minor Relationships' The Treblemakers = Here are some Treblemakers members that has noticeable interactions with Aubrey. Bumper Allen Relationship status: Enemies Bumper and Aubrey hate each other due to their respective group's rivalry. Bumper often mocks and underestimate the Bellas for their lack of improved setlist or just for his own pleasure. Unicycle Relationship status: One sided crush (Aubrey's side), in love with In a deleted scene that take place during the confessions scene after the Bellas' chaotic rehearsal, when it was Aubrey's turn to talk, she confess that she is in love with Unicycle for 4 years (since their freshman year). Beca ask her why she didn't profess it and she replied it was because of the Bellas' oath not to have sex or date The Treblemakers. |-| The Barden Bellas = Aubrey has interacted with some of her underclassmen and fellow Bellas, and here are some of her noticable interactions with The Bellas out of Chloe and Beca. Alice Relationship status: Disliked by Alice and her senior friends are skeptical of giving the Bellas to the hands of their remaining junior members, Chloe and Aubrey. Alice acted antagonistic towards both of them, and visibly shocked as her final performance as a Bella is ruined by Aubrey's vomitting on stage. Fat Amy Relationship status: Friends They first meet when she tries to recruit her and asks her if she could sing. She ask her what's her name, much to her surprise to be "Fat Amy", and Fat Amy explains to her that she called herself that so "twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back". They exchange chats throughout the film, when they talk about Cynthia Rose's sexuality. Aubrey show a more kind behaviour towards Amy, such as kindly tells her to follow the setlist in the right way next time they perform, and scolds Amy for doing "horizontal running" during cardio sessions in a more confused way rather than angry way. Fat Amy however somewhat afraid of Aubrey, when she wants to stand up for Beca, she express her opinion in a hesitant manners. Fat Amy also complains to Aubrey when she is too controlling. In the second film, Aubrey strictly dismissed her when she ask for the key to the minibars, and Amy, scared, looks away. She tells Amy that they're not going to sleep in a guest house or lodge, but a tent instead. Amy complains about how the place Aubrey is running is full of booby traps when she thinks boobs shouldn't be trapped. Cynthia-Rose Relationship status: Friends Fat Amy tells Aubrey that she thinks Cynthia-Rose is a lesbian, which she agrees after seeing her staring at Stacie's breasts. She also makes numerous references to Cynthia Rose's lesbianism, much to the latter's discomfort. Stacie Conrad Relationship status: Friends Aubrey is too controlling of the members of the Barden Bellas. Stacie was no exception. One interaction they had in the film was when Aubrey had warned the Bellas not to have sexual relations with any Treblemaker, unto which Stacie questioned afterwards. Stacie often get confused about the hands-in, which she frequently questions Aubrey whether they do it "on three or after three", which frustates Aubrey. Aubrey had also said that she was behind on choreography. Nevertheless, in the end nothing really maters, Aubrey and the Bellas were able to sort out their issues. In the deleted scenes, Fat Amy told Aubrey how Stacie had told her that Aubrey's elbows looked weird. Lilly Onakuramara Relationships status: Friends Aubrey is one of the people who openly express her difficulty hearing what Lilly said. She can't hear what Lilly said during auditions, and after the first rehearsal finished, Lilly said that she's been wanting to go to the restroom since 3 hours ago which Aubrey responds by saying she didn't heard anything. Jessica and Ashley Relationships status: Friends Aubrey pushes every Bella, including Jessica and Ashley, as hard as she pushes herself. When Aubrey become increasingly controlling and critical towards everyone, she critices Jessica and Ashley, feeling that both of them is invisible the whole year, which disheartened them, although Aubrey manage to mend with the Bellas at the end. In the second film, The Bellas go to Aubrey's retreat place, and when Aubrey instruct the Bellas to line up, she scolds Jessica as she goes in line. Flo Fuentes and Emily Junk Relationships status: Possibly friends When Aubrey graduated from Barden, both students hasn't joined the Bellas yet. Their only direct interaction when The Bellas arrived at the Lodge at Fallen Leaves, where The Bellas, especially Flo and Fat Amy, cheers and run to greet Aubrey. Aubrey also greets Emily by saying "Hi. You must be Emily". She might be informed that there's a new member joining despite The Bellas' prohibition to held an audition at the time from Chloe. Aubrey didn't asked Flo possibly because she and Flo had seen or know each other sometime during the 4 years gap between the two films. Quotes |-|First film = 'Pitch Perfect' "I won't disappoint you. My dad always says, if you're not here to win, get the hell out of Kuwait!" Aubrey: "What's Your Name?" Fat Amy: "Fat Amy." Aubrey: "You Call yourself 'Fat Amy'?" Fat Amy: "Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." "Aca-scuse me, Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame!" "We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" "We will practice, and I trust you will add your own cardio." "Stacie, The Trebles don't respect us, and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Aubrey: "Amy! What are you doing?" Fat Amy: "Horizontal running." "Hands in, aca-bitches!" "Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all!" "Chloe, could you please get your head out of your ass? It's not a hat!" "This time i'm not gonna choke it down!" "I'm sorry, but I am my father's daughter, and he always says 'if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags'." |-|Second film = 'Pitch Perfect 2' "From yours truly. Hello, Bellas." "Now i realize i had a knack for barking orders and bending people's will, so i made a career out of it. laughs Which reminds me... Fall in line, Bellas!" "It is with great sorrow and regret that i had to watch our once proud organization become a national disgrace!" "Oh, we don't have ladders. Ladders represent a social hierarchy that's counterproductive to what we're trying to do here." "My work here is done." Trivia * She is famously known to throw up everytime she is under pressure. * She doesn't seem to show her uptight side during the opening scene, possibly because she was a junior and wasn't going to full throttle in front of the seniors. * She is skeptical and refuse to accept any form of suggestion to change the setlist of the Bellas and insists that they stick to the old-fashioned tradition. * In a deleted scene from the first movie, it was revealed that she is in love with Unicycle. * She is the only character to call Jessica by her name in both the first and second film. * In the third film, according to her passport, she was born on April 10, 1989 in McLean, Virginia. This contrasts her birthday and hometown listed from the first movie, which listed that she was born in Gary, Indiana on March 7, 1992. Gallery Tumblr mgi4yceZwr1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mgi4wvHliS1rjtpqio1 500.png Tumblr mgcrf3DAMh1r2z9z5o1 400.gif Aubrey looking for some auditioners.png In the stand.png Aubrey Blows.jpg S Aubrey.jpg In the stand.png Aubrey looking for some auditioners.png Are you serious.png Category:Bellas Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Bellas Category:Alumni